Match Made in Meddling
by treehilluver23
Summary: Stefan Salvatore was fresh from a broken heart and sleeping with every woman in sight. Elena Gilbert was a waitress a with big heart. But what will happen when his sister-in-law decides to set these two up, and why does Elene seem to hate his guts?
1. Chapter One

**Title; **Match Made in Meddling

**Fandom; **Vampire Diaries (TV)

**Pairing/Character(s); **Stefan/Elena ; Damon/Bonnie; Caroline/Matt

**Rating; **Teen (Language)

**Spoilers; **None (AU_All Human)

**Summary;** _Stefan Salvatore__ was fresh from a broken heart and sleeping with every woman in sight. Elena Gilbert was a waitress a with big heart. But what will happen when his sister-in-law decides to set these two up, and why does Elene seem to hate his guts?_

**A/N; **In the beginning of this story, Stefan is a little OOC, but once Elena is in the picture he is back to the brooder we know and love.

* * *

**[Part 1/?]**

Bonnie Salvatore watches from the window of the kitchen as a scantily-clad blonde dashes across the lawn leading from her brother-in-laws house to her own. She sighs, digging the spoon back into the jar of peanut butter in her hand. It's the second night this week she's seen yet another girl running across her front lawn to avoid sprinklers. She moves from the window with a shake of her head, and maneuvers into the living room, where her husband sits with their one year old daughter on his lap.

"Blonde," she says, as she carefully sits down next to him, "no boobs. You owe me a foot rub."

"Tomorrow is definitely a brunette living in silicone city," Damon concludes with smirk, setting the squirming one year old on his lap onto the floor so she could get to the toys laid out. He pulls his wife's feet into his lap, and gets to work.

She shoves more peanut butter into her mouth. "He needs to see a doctor. That much sex with that many woman isn't healthy."

"As long as he wraps it up, it sure as hell is," he smirks with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She kicks at his chest with her foot. "I honestly think he's much more fun this way."

She looks at him like he's grown three heads. "Fun what way? Whoring himself out every night?"

Damon sighs. "What do you expect, babe? Katherine just dumped him six months ago after he proposed to her. I say let the man get some pus-action."

Bonnie nods her understanding, before an idea sprouts in her head. Why hadn't she thought of this before? A huge smile spread over her face. "Baby, you're a genius!"

He grins, because damn right he is, "Thanks."

She stands from the couch, placing the jar of peanut butter on the coffee table. "We have to find Stefan a respectable girlfriend that will help him get over Katherine."

Damon didn't like where this was going one bit. His wife had the tendency to meddle in other people's relationships, after all, she was the one that got Katherine and his brother together in the first place. And that relationship was shot to hell now. There was no way he was going to be apart of finding Stefan a rebound girl after all the others that had been sneaking out of his bed, car, and closet (don't ask) every night.

"Bon, this really isn't a good idea," Damon tried to get the crazy notion out of her head, "Let the man have sex with multiple woman every night if he wants to. This is his way of healing."

"Bull," she insisted, a look of pure defiance on her face, "we're getting him a girlfriend, and you're helping me with the plan."

* * *

Stefan Salvatore stepped out from under the running water of the shower, cutting it off, and rubbing a hand over his soaking wet hair. He opened up the clear glass door, grabbing at the towel on the rack, and wrapping it low on his hips, and padding barefoot to his room, smirking at the sheets on his bed, as they are in complete disarray. The blonde that just left his place was amazing. She was a former gymnast that could put her foot behind her head. Man, did he have fun with that move. The only downside, was the fact that her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard and she made the most disgusting grunting sound.

He reached for a pair of boxers out of his drawer, before heading downstairs for a beer or something. As he passed the living room, he tried to ignore the pain that shot through his chest when he spotted the boxes Katherine still had yet to pick up when she moved out six months ago. She was away on some business trip and wouldn't be back until the end of next month. He thought so many times about torching her shit out on the lawn and sitting back with a beer as he watched the bitches stuff burn. He wasn't bitter or anything, though.

The house is too silent for his liking, so he turns on the stereo, letting the room fill with classical music. He's grabbing a beer from the fridge, when he hears the door open. He turns in time to see him brother walking through the.

"What up?" he nods to his brother in greeting, taking a swing of the beer in his hand.

Damon leans back against the entry way of the kitchen. "I came to warn you."

Stefan's forehead creases with confusion, brow raised, "About?"

"Bonnie," his brother says simply. "She's trying to set you up with someone. I told her it was a waste, but she won't listen."

He laughs, opening the fridge and tossing his brother a beer, before sitting down at the kitchen table. "Oh, boy."

Damon sits across from him, opening the bottle. "Hey, I applauded you, little brother. Get all the cooch while you can. If Bonnie would have done that to me, my goddamn penis would've been on the ground by the time I got done fucking through all my problems."

Stefan laughs, chocking slightly on his beer. "I'm fine with Katherine being gone." It was a total lie, and he knew his brother didn't believe him, but it was all he had at the moment. He missed her everyday, it was starting to get sickening.

"Yeah," Damon agreed, although he didn't believe him one bit.

The youngest of the two leaned back in his chair, downing the rest of his drink. "I'm just having a good time."

"I bet you are," Damon laughed, rising from the table, taking the beer with him. "And next time you decide to brood and drink, play some better music."

Stefan laughs as his brother leaves, and he feels that emptiness in the pit of his stomach again. He hates that feeling. He'd been feeling that way for little over a year, and thought scared him half to death, because most of those months Katherine was still in his life. They'd been having problems since before the breakup, but he was sure that would change once he proposed. He thought it was funny how much he'd changed since her absence. He didn't see things they way he used to, saw the world in a whole new light. He wasn't about to punk out and let another woman humiliate him.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy. Read and Review, Please!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

* * *

**[Part 2/?]**

Elena Gilbert let out a deep breath, as she stepped foot off the train in Mystic Fall, Virginia. She pushed through the crowd of people, scanning hurriedly for a familiar face. It was slightly uncomfortable being back Home after all this time. She'd left for a reason after graduation, and here she was back in the place she'd promised never to return. But something inside told begged her to be back in this town. She needed to help her little brother get back on the right track, and if it wasn't for her Aunt Jenna's worried call at five in the morning, Elena would have still been in her happy little world. Any other person would have stayed away, but for the life of her, Elena couldn't distance herself from her only family. They needed her, and she was going to help be there for them no matter what.

"ELENA! Elena, over here!" she heard a familiar voice call out from somewhere in the crowd. She turned, taking in the sight of her Aunt Jenna. She was standing off to the side, a huge smile on her face. Next to Jenna was a tall teenage boy with a look that equaled pure boredom. He was focused solely on whatever was off in the distance.

The long haired brunette walked over to them with a small smile. "Hi." She embraced Jenna into a huge hug, squeezing the woman tight.

"You look wonderful!" Jenna exclaimed, taking in her niece. "How was the trip?"

"It was good. Long, but bearable," she explained. She stood in front of her little brother, knocking him softly on the back of the head. "Do I get a hug, Jer, or are you cool old for those?"

Jeremy laughed, and for a second, he resembled the person he used to be, the person Elena recognized. He pulled her in for a quick hug. "It's good to see you."

"You, too, little brother," she said with a smile.

The ride through town was like being transported back into the past. Everything it was just as it was when she'd left, except for a few new stores, everything was the same. She was sure that the people were the same as well, just older with children. She flopped back into her seat, looking away from the window and down at the buzzing cellphone in her hand. She already knew who it was, and the last thing she wanted was to communicate with this person. Jenna was talking about something from the driver seat, while Jeremy blasted music through his headphones and text on his phone. It was only when they reached her childhood home that Elena tuned back into reality. Everything looked the same as it always been: the black shudders on either sides of the windows, the wrap around porch where she'd received her first kiss, the missing patch of grass next to the driveway, where she tried to dig a hole to China. Everything was the same and it made being back home warm her body a little. It was nice to have something familiar after all this time.

"Help Elena with her bags, Jeremy," Jenna called out to the lanky teen.

He scoffed, before walking into the house, throwing over his shoulder, "she can do it herself."

"Jeremy!" the older woman started to scold.

Elena held her hand up, laughing just a little. "It's fine, Aunt Jenna, I got it. They aren't really that heavy." She grabbed the two rolling suitcases from the back, while Jenna grabbed the other two.

She took in the house, everything the same, as she traveled up the stairs and into her old room. It was the only thing that had changed. The bed was tripped of all its linings, the posters were gone from the wall, and all the books she read in high school were gone. The only thing that was the same was the wall of pictures. She set the suitcases on the bed, before walking over to the photos. She took in all the smiling faces of her old friends, of _him. _She reached out for the picture, removing it from the wall, and dropping it right into the trash can.

"I'll let you get settled," Jenna said softly from the doorway. She set the bags on the floor near the bed. "I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

Elena nodded, sitting down on the bed. "I'm just gonna take a quick nap."

**

* * *

**

"Did you tell Mason you were back in town?"

Elena dropped her fork, letting it hit against the glass plate with a _clank!_ Bonnie looked up, taking in Jeremy's smirking face. "Why would I tell him I was coming back in town? We're not together anymore."

Jeremy scoffed, moving around the peas on his plate. "Well, someone needs to tell him that. Tyler said he was looking forward to your return."

"How does he even know I'm in town?" she demanded. Elena could feel the heat rising up her face. She hadn't wanted this. He was the main reason she never wanted to return to Mystic Falls. But she had to be here for Jeremy and Jenna.

Jeremy shrugged. "I may have mentioned it to Tyler," he saw the look on his sister's face and quickly explained himself. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to tell him, I swear."

She was about to reply, when Jenna rejoined them at the table, setting the pie down in the middle of the table. "Who wants dessert?"

"Jenna, do you know where I can find a job while I'm here?" Elena asked, taking a slice of the steaming apple pie. "I know I don't have to pay rent or anything, but I really need something to do while I'm here."

"There is this new restaurant on the edge of town. I saw a sign that they were looking for help when I was in there."

"Can I use the car tomorrow to check it out?"

"Sure, sweetie," Jenna smiled, dishing a piece of pie to Jeremy, before making her own. Elena smiled when Jenna launched into some story about the next door neighbors and a woman that visited the antique store the other day. Smiling and laughing with her family made Elena appreciate being home after so long. It wasn't as bad as she'd originally thought. She'd missed this, being with the people she loved. However, the feeling didn't last long, when her phone buzzed on the table, displaying Mason's name across the screen. She sighed, pushing the ignore button before, rejoining the conversation.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The sun streamed through the curtains, highlighting the soft outline of Elena's face. She turned away from the sun, throwing the covers over her head, but it was too late. Sleep had disappeared and there was nothing she could do about it. Elena was up, alert, and so not ready to start the day. She tossed the covers aside, staring up at the ceiling. The last thing Elena wanted to do was get out of bed. She looked over at the bedside table where her phone was laying. She'd turned the volume off after the tenth call she received from Mason Lockwood. Rising from the bed, Elena slipped her feet into her slippers, before heading down the stairs. She could smell the food from the bottom of the step.

Entering the kitchen, Elena spotted the plate filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She walked over to the sink, getting a fork from the drawer underneath it. She moaned, savoring the taste of the fresh pancakes and delicious bacon. Jenna was a good cook, even if she wasn't supposed to be the domestic type. It was almost close to being as good as her mom's breakfast. She grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator just as the door opened.

"Elena!" Jeremy called out from the front door. She glanced over at the clock, noticing the time. She'd slept until noon. She still needed to go to that place that Jenna was talking about to get a job.

She put down the juice. "I'm in the kitchen, Jer."

Elena turned towards the entryway, just in time to see Jeremy, but he wasn't alone. Tyler and Mason Lockwood where right beside him. Her eyes locked with Mason, as her heart began to speed up. She hadn't wanted to see him just yet, and Jeremy bringing him here was like a punch in the face. She looked over at her brother eyebrow raised in question. He simply shrugged, before tapping Tyler and the two teenagers exited the room, leaving the battling exes to themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as soon as she heard Jeremy's footsteps on the stairs.

Mason laughed, moving closer to the counter. "What do you mean? I came to see you."

"Why?" she demanded. "We're over, Mason, can't you see that?"

"Elena," he tried moving closer. She moved back, raising her hands to stop him in his tracks.

She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Goodbye, Mason, you shouldn't have come here."

"This is how you're going to treat me?" he asked.

"What about how you treated me?" she fired back venomously, "You still sleeping with her, Mason?"

She was met with silence. Elena nodded, getting all the answers she needed.

"That's what I thought," she laughed bitterly, "you can go out the same way you came."

Mason sighed, giving her one last look, before heading back for the door. Elena watched him go, not a hint of regret anywhere within her body.

* * *

"You're late," was the first thing Stefan Salvatore heard when he entered the restaurant/bar he owned with his older brother. He smirked, looking the short brown skinned woman up and down. One of her hands was placed firmly on her hip, while the other stroked her swollen abdomen. If she wasn't so tiny, he would have been terribly afraid of the look on her face. But she'd been his best friend for years, and knew that look wasn't as deadly as it portrayed.

He wrapped his arms around his tiny sister-in-law, holding her close. "Bon, there is nothing going on today, and I'm only an hour late. I stopped for coffee."

She pushed him away, with a roll of her big green eyes. Bonnie maneuvered behind the counter to finish wiping it down. "It doesn't take an hour to get coffee. What was her name and what did she look like?"

Stefan laughed, taking a seat at the bar. "I don't know her name. I think it was Samantha. She was a redhead."

"Where'd you guys do it?" Damon's voice came from behind Bonnie. He smirked as he asked his brother the question.

Bonnie let out a high-pitched scream, covering both ears, "I don't want to hear it!"

Both Salvatore brothers laughed. Damon wrapped his arms around his wife's wait, stroking her stomach. "Don't be such a prude, babe; we both know you can be dirty when you want to be."

Bonnie blushed, ducking her head. Stefan rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore their affection completely. "Speaking of dirty things, Bonnie, can you please refrain from the match making?"

Bonnie turned in her husband's arms, a look of pure betrayal displayed on her face. "You told him?"

Damon sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He's my brother."

Feeling the pregnancy hormones rise within her, Bonnie fought back the sudden tears. She pushed away from him, moving towards the hallway behind them. "I hate you!"

"Babe," Damon followed after her.

Stefan sat back and laughed. He was more than glad that he didn't have to suffer through those couple fights, no matter how serious they might have been at the time. He was just glad that he didn't have to explain himself to anyone. He was a free man now, and he could do whatever he wanted. That even included sleeping with as many women as he wanted. The 'old him' never would have done the things the 'new him' did. The newer version of himself was more edgy and looked out for him instead of other. He'd given Katherine just about everything he had, and all for what? A broken heart, a ring he paid too much money for, and an empty house. He was done trying to please woman. It was time they pleased him for a night or two. Stefan Salvatore was no longer a martyr.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he missed the small knock on the door. It wasn't until the second time that he heard it for sure. Turning, Stefan spotted a woman on the other side of the door. The restaurant wasn't supposed to open for another half hour, but it never hurt to see exactly what the woman wanted.

Elena Gilbert stood on the other side of the door, clutching at the strap of her purse. The fight with Mason still had her on edge a little. She let out a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She really needed this job, and the last thing she wanted to do was screw it up by coming across as a bitch. She watched a man walked to the door, fishing out the keys from his pocket to unlock the door.

She nearly gasped at the sight of the man that opened the door. He was handsome. He was like Adonis come to life. His face was chiseled and defined, and all man. His hair was a darkish-brown that match his eyes. He smiled.

"Hello," he said. His voice was deep and masculine.

"Hi," Elena squeaked, a smile overcoming her face. "I heard you were hiring. I came to fill out an application."

"Okay." He moved away from the door enough for her to come inside. She looked around the restaurant, taking in the look of it all. It was quaint and cozy but with a modern flair. There was bar near the door and chairs and tables on the other side of the room.

Stefan checked the beautiful brunette as she looked around. She had a nice body. She was tall and fit. This girl had long dark hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She was wearing jeans that caused her ass to look amazing. The things he wanted to do this girl shouldn't even be legal in all fifty states, and he was pretty sure some of them weren't. This girl would look good between his cotton white sheets.

"First off, I'm goanna need to know your name," Stefan smirked, looking her up and down.

"Elena Gilbert," she smiled, sticking her hand out to him. She tried not to gasp when his large hand closed around her small one, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," he smiled. "Stefan Salvatore. I own the place with my brother. Speaking of which, I'm goanna need you to follow me to the back so we can get you an application, Ms. Gilbert."

Elena laughed. "Ms. Gilbert?" she mimicked his voice. "So professional; I like it," she flirted.

Stefan smiled. He brought his mouth closer to her ear. She could feel that his breath was hot against her skin causing goose bumps to rise. And the sweet smell of her perfume made him dizzy in a good way. "I certain that's not the only thing you'll like about me."

"You're so cocky," she challenged, brow raised.

Stefan smirked, looking her deep in the eyes, "Yes I am."

* * *

**A/N: **Stefan and Elena getting along! Not for long, though. Until next time.

Story banner in my profile.

R&R


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"So basically, what you'll be doing is taking over half of my shift and the shift of the waitress that worked before you." Elena nodded as the tiny pregnant woman explained everything. She looked around, taking everything in. "The people are nice and the men will tip well if you smile and show boob."

Elena laughed. "Men like teeth and cleavage. Good to know."

"Oh, I'm Bonnie, by the way," she smiled introducing herself. "It's really nice to meet you and to have another woman on the team that isn't blonde with implants."

The brunette smiled, following Bonnie into behind the bar and down a long darkened hallway. "Well, I'm happy I can be one of those normal girls."

"You're funny, too, the boys really like a sassy funny girl." Bonnie giggled, as she opened the door to a large office. There was a desk filled with frames and papers. Bonnie walked over to the file cabinet in the corner of the room, fishing out a stack of papers. She handed them to Elena. "This is the paper work you need to fill out to have everything finalized."

She nodded, following Bonnie out of the office and into a conference room where Stefan, the guy she'd met earlier, and another man was waiting at one end of the table. She smiled, trying to cover the heat that rose up her cheeks, when Stefan winked at her. She couldn't believe this fine male specimen was going to be her boss. He was so cocky and charming at the same time.

"The benefits that come with the job are enclosed in the packet and things we will not be responsible for if they happen on the job," Bonnie was saying, snapping Elena from her Stefan-filled thoughts.

She glanced at the woman, noticing that she was sitting on the lap of the man she hadn't been introduced to yet. He was handsome, just like Stefan, only in a pretty boy kind of way. His eyes were a sharp blue that shined as he watched the woman on his lap talk. Elena's brows furrowed in confusion, before it dawned on her. Bonnie and her other boss were dating, which meant there was no rule against it. She smiled at the possibility of her and Stefan starting something without her getting fired.

"Are you two…dating?" Elena asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with her own question.

Bonnie's eyes went wide, and Stefan and the other one just laughed. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Damon and I are married. I kind of work here, too but that's only because I couldn't get a job after college right away, but I'm not like a regular employee."

"Babe, she doesn't need your back story," Damon said, still laughing slightly as he touched his wife's growing belly. He focused his attention on Elena. "Don't mind her she likes to ramble. And I'm Damon Salvatore, the other owner."

The mother-to-be laughed, before smiling at Elena. "I don't really tell people because then they feel obligated to be nice to me because my husband and best friend own the place."

"Don't worry," Elena assured her with a smile, placing a reassuring hand atop Bonnie's. "You're adorable and it's very hard not to like you. I already wanna give you a hug."

Bonnie smiled this huge smile, before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Elena's neck. "I like her already."

Stefan smirked, "Me, too."

* * *

Stefan smirked, as he watched Elena prance around taking orders. It was her first night on the job and she was doing great. Hell, she looked fucking amazing to him. If Damon and Bonnie weren't around, he'd convince her to take a break and let him take her against the door of his office. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. But Elena was different from the usual bobble heads that walked though the door looking for a job. She had sense and Stefan could tell she was a tease. He was going to have to put some serious work in if he wanted to get this girl to let him bend her over his desk.

"Could you be more fucking obvious?" Stefan turned to see his brother beside him, setting up more shot glasses on the bar.

The youngest Salvatore shrugged. "She's fucking hot, man."

Damon chuckled, leaning his back against the bar, so he was facing his brother. "Don't even think about trying to get into her pants, that's how we lost the last waitress after you refused to acknowledge she was even alive."

"It's not my fault woman don't know what casual sex is anymore," the younger fought back, with an eye roll.

Damon grabbed his brother's shoulder's forcing him to focus on his next words. "Trust me when I say, you do not wanna get involved with this one. She's not the type."

"And you, Big brother, need to trust me I say I'm goanna make her the type," Stefan shot back with a smirk.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm washing my hands on this one," Damon said, hands held high in surrender. He laughed, before moving down the hallway behind the bar to his office.

Stefan shook his head, forcing his brother's words from his head. He was tired of people trying to get him to do the right thing and deal with Katherine leaving the 'proper way.' He was fucking tired of it. He was dealing with her leaving, by not giving shit. If she wanted to leave him for some other dude, then fine. He was better off without her. Now he could fuck all the woman he wanted without the stupid emotions and feeling getting in the way. He leaned forward, resting on the bar, as he watched Elena.

"Hey, newbie," he called out when she was close enough to hear. She turned with a smile, before walking over to him. "How is your night going? Any good tips?"

She smiled that sexy smile he liked, "Yeah. One guy said I should wear less clothes when I work."

Stefan smirked, leaning in closer, "He's a smart man. I agree. You can leave them on my floor tonight if you want."

"Tempting, maybe, if I don't get a better offer," she whispered hotly, before walking away.

He watched her go, a grin on his face. Damn this was goanna be fun.


	5. Chapter Five

**Match Made In Meddling | By. Alex | Chapter Five**

"One of the owners, he has a wife named Bonnie and she is amazing," Elena gushed, as she took a sip of coffee from the mug cradled between her palms. She was sitting in the kitchen of her two best friends telling them all about her new job. She'd been working there for almost a month and she loved every minute.

Caroline Forbes-Donavan smiled. "Are your bosses hot?"

The brunette laughed. It was typical Caroline to ask about the level of attractiveness when it came to men. Her husband, Matt, simply laughed at his wife. "They are both hot, but the youngest one, Stefan, is gorgeous."

Elena had known Matt and Caroline since birth. She and Matt kissed behind the swings once and spent seven minutes in a closet at some party talking about how much Matt liked Caroline. Other than that, she and Matt had always been just friends. Caroline, on the other hand, had been a piece of work. The two girls were always at odds about something. It wasn't until Caroline's father left town in the third grade that the girls became friends. Elena found the blonde sobbing in the bathroom stall at school, and handed her a tissue from the wall dispenser. On the surface, Caroline was a dumb blonde, but underneath she was so much more.

"Describe, describe!" the blonde squealed, clapping her manicured hands together.

"Chiseled jaw, amazing brown eyes, nice figure and tall," Elena smiled, thinking about the man she'd been flirting with the moment she stepped foot into the restaurant. He was handsome and cocky, but something about him made her heart flutter whenever he was near. He would speak low and sensual. He would look at her with those eyes and she'd be lost.

"Lena has lady wood for Mr. Salvatore," Caroline squealed, causing Matt to choke on his bacon. She smiled apologetically to her husband, before returning to her best friend, "This guy gets you going and he sounds hot. I say sleep with him."

"Care, he is my boss. No matter how much I would like to go there with him, I can't and he sounds like a total player. He flirts with every female that walks through the door," Elena stated, folding her arms across the front of her sweater.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Here is the deal: a, you admitted to wanting to sleep with him, and b, forbidden fruit is the best."

"She also said he was a player, Care," Matt piped in, getting up to place his plate in the sink, "She doesn't need a guy like that in her life again, especially after everything that happened with Mason."

Elena visibly stiffened at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. She hadn't seen or thought of Mason since the morning he'd showed up in Jenna's kitchen her second day in town. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She and Mason were over and she had gotten over his betrayal, but being reminded of what he did still stung. It was no secret that Stefan resembled a player, but there was something inside her that didn't believe it. There was no way Stefan was _just like_ Mason. He might have been cocky and a little egotistical at times, but there wasn't a ring on his finger and he wasn't cheating on his girlfriend.

"Elena, I'm sorry for bringing up Mason," Matt apologized with a sigh. He felt like an idiot for bring up a sensitive subject in his best friend's life. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"It's fine, Matt, really," she brunette smiled, standing up to hug her friend. "Thanks for breakfast guys, but I gotta get to work."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Matt asked one last time, his eyes glancing to an also worried Caroline.

"I promise I'm okay," with one last reassuring smile, she was out the door.

* * *

The blaring of an alarm clock woke Stefan from a dead sleep. He groaned, slapping at the air to find the offending noise. He nearly broke the clock when his hand smashed down on the snooze button, and got up from the warm confortable bed. He hated waking up before three, but he'd promised his brother and Bonnie that he would watch his niece for the afternoon. With longing sigh, Stefan headed for the bathroom, stripping out of his boxers and hopping under the warm sprayer. He'd hooked up with a blonde at a club last night and the remains of her red lips stick was marked against places all over his chest. He couldn't remember her name, and she was kind of annoying but she knew how to move her hips. Stefan let the water run over his hair, as he smiled at the memory of last night's activities.

Stefan threw on a pair of jeans and simple shirt, before heading for the kitchen. There was red high heel by the fridge and he kicked it out the way to grab a bottle of water and his discarded keys from the side of the couch. He hopped in the car, before making his way into town. Bonnie would be ashamed of him if she knew half the things he did with woman. Stefan knew it wasn't his fault that woman were so willing to throw themselves at him. Bonnie was all about trying to get him to sort out feelings and crap and he really didn't want that. What he wanted was to be alone and fuck as many women as possible to show he didn't need a girlfriend or a fiancée.

Stefan smirked to himself, when he saw Elena walking towards the restaurant. Slowly, he pulled up beside her, rolling the window down, "Hey, there sexy."

She turned, brown hair swinging over one shoulder. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him. "That is creepy."

He chuckled, unlocking the door, as he tilted his head in the direction she was going. "You wanna ride to work?"

Elena contemplated the idea, before nodding. She hopped into the car. "Thanks. Nice car."

Stefan smirked that _"I know"_ smirk, before pulling away from the curb. "I hope you don't mind making a little pit stop. There is something I have to do."

"It's fine. I don't have to be to work yet. I just like to get places early," she nodded, trying to look everywhere but Stefan. She couldn't help it though. She knew he was her boss, but he was just so damn attractive.

"Well aren't a little punctual Patty," Stefan smirked again. Elena was beginning to think he didn't do anything else.

Elena rolled her brown eyes, before glancing over at him. "There is nothing wrong with being on time. I bet you like to get places a minute before the set time. I know for a fact that early people have it easier."

Stefan laughed, looking over at her, before turning back to the road. "Is that how everyone thinks where you're from? Where are you from actually?"

"Right here from good ol' Mystic Falls," Elena answered, gesturing to the outside. "But I moved when I went to college."

"What brings you back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked, as turned at the intersection.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "My little brother is in that rebellious stage and my Aunt Jenna can't seem to really handle him alone."

"I remember Damon's rebellious stage," Stefan laughed, "He set my mom's barn on fire."

"He's not as bad anymore, though. I don't think he has set anything on fire." Elena really didn't like to talk about her brother's problems, but Jeremy seemed to be getting a little better since she'd come back to town. He was still staying out late and there were time when she smelled smoke coming from his room, but he was being mindful of Jenna and wasn't being disrespectful. She knew that Jeremy was a good person, but was lost and needed just a little bit of guidance.

Stefan pulled the car in front of a colorful building painted all different colors with pictures of playing children and a playground near the side of the building. Elena glanced at Stefan with a look of confusion. He simply shrugged before exiting the car and entering the daycare center. Elena looked around trying to get a grip on what was going on. There were a million questions running through her head, when Stefan walked out the door minutes later holding a tiny little girl in his arms. She looked about one year old. Her skin was a light tan and she had puffy brown hair. He opened the backseat, strapping the little girl into the car. It was then that Elena noticed the pink and black car seat in the back.

"You have a daughter?" Elena questioned, her voice raising an octave as looked at the cute little girl. She was wearing a light pink dress and green tights with little white Mary Jane shoes.

Stefan laughed. "She's a Salvatore, but she is not mine. This is Ari. She is Bonnie and Damon's daughter."

"Oh," Elena laughed, as she placed a hand over her face. She reached into the backseat and touched the little girl's hand, "Hi, Ari. She is so cute."

"She helps me score a lot or woman." Stefan buckled his niece into the seat, making sure it was secure. Elena scoffed, before turning around in her seat. Stefan grabbed the baby bag. "Don't be jealous."

"Hardly," Elena rolled her eyes at him, watching as he pulled out a bottle, and placed it into the baby's mouth. She looked at him and tried not to smile at the gentleness he used with his niece.

Stefan grinned, before making sure Ari was alright before shutting the door and getting into the front seat. "You know you like me."

Elena turned away from him, as he got the car back on the road. "I like _this _you. You're good with kids."

He laughed, "Only with the ones I know."

* * *

Stefan pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, "Have fun at work."

Elena unbuckled the seatbelt, and grabbed her purse from the ground. "Thanks for the ride."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime on my bed," he smirked, whispering the words low in her ear. Elena didn't know whether to push him away or smile at his respectfulness towards the little girl in the backseat.

She turned away from his, letting a curtain of hair hide her flaming cheeks. She stepped out of the car, looking him in the eyes. "Bye, Stefan. Bye, Ari."

He grinned. "Bye, Elena."

She shut the door, before walking towards the employee entrance, looking back once to see him staring at her. She gave one last wave before disappearing inside. Elena hadn't realized she was smiling, until Rose, another waitress asked why she was so happy.

"No reason," Elena insisted, tying the apron around her waist. She hesitated before taking a leap. "I have a question to ask."

Rose looked up from the magazine she was reading at the bar. "Fire away," she said in that British accent. Rose was one of the few woman employees, besides Bonnie, that welcomed her with open arms.

"What is the deal with Stefan?" Elena asked quietly, twirling the string of her apron.

Rose closed the magazine, her blue eyes serious. She shook her head, "Don't go there. I can't have you brain washed, too."

"Is he really that bad?" Elena asked.

"Listen," Rose leaned forward, her voice low from the people around them. "You do not want to get involved with Stefan. I haven't been working here that long but last month he slept with another waitress and acted like a complete ass afterwards. He called her all kinds of names. He's good to flirt with but that is about it."


	6. Chapter Six

**Match Made In Meddling | By. Alex | Chapter Six**

Stefan opened his eyes lowly, blinking to regain clear vision. A yawn escaped his mouth, arms reaching above him to grab at the air. His neck was stiff and his back felt sore. Stefan swore it was the last time he was falling asleep in his office chair at work. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand, before leaving the office. The day was winding down into the dinner rush. If he stayed in his office pass then, Bonnie would have his head.

The restaurant was starting to fill up with the usual customers, as well as a few tourists. Damon was behind the bar mixing drinks. Bonnie was talking to one of the regulars, Tiffany, while the woman stroked her bulging stomach. Elena was a hit as usual with the men customers. She was prancing around in a little skirt looking absolutely fuckable. He needed that girl in his bed screaming his name fast.

Elena had been acting differently towards him since afternoon he gave her a ride to work. He'd flirt and there was an occasion when she would flirt back. For the most part, she would roll her eyes and walk away from him. He'd thought they really hit it off, but with the way Elena was acting it was like they were back to square one.

"Bonnie is going to kill you for sleeping on the job," Damon told him, reaching pass his brother for a couple shot glasses.

"Why is it that Bonnie seems to be our boss when we're the ones that own the place?" Damon gave him a knowing look. Stefan laughed. "Because she's Bonnie, that's why?"

Elena came over to the bar, tray in hand. Her long hair was in a tight ponytail and she looked tired. "Damon, can I get two shots and a Heineken?"

"Sure thing," Damon said, grabbing two glasses and getting to work. He placed the beer and shots on the tray.

"How is your night coming, newbie?" Stefan smirked, leaning forward on the counter towards Elena. "You need a ride home?"

Elena gave him a look before rolling her eyes. "Thanks for the shots, Damon."

"You're welcome," he called out as she walked away. The eldest Salvatore looked over at this brother, trying to suppress the laugh that was bound to escape from his mouth. "It looks like you'll be going home alone tonight."

Stefan smacked his brother on the arm. "Fuck you."

"Stefan, watch your mouth," Bonnie scolded, dropping the empty tray in her hand on top of the stack behind the counter. She sat down on the stool beside Damon, kicking her shoes off.

Damon kissed his wife's forehead. "He's just salty because Elena just ignored him."

Stefan scoffed. "I could care less about that woman. It's her loss anyway."

"She has been acting differently around you," Damon realized, glancing from his brother to the new waitress across the room. "What happened between the two of you?"

"She found out about the other waitress," Bonnie piped in, opening a bottle of water. She took a sip as the two men gave her a look. "Rose told her that you slept with the other waitress and acted like a complete jerk afterwards."

"How do you know?" Stefan asked, giving his best friend a look.

Bonnie shrugged. "She told me. Rose, I mean, not Elena."

Stefan ran a hand down his face. "Rose is a cock-blocking little bitch."

"She is still an employee," Damon reminded his brother. "I honestly think she did the both of you a favor. You and Elena sleeping together would suck for all of us."

* * *

Elena sighed, rubbing down her last table for the night. Working the dinner rush was just as crazy as Rose told her it would be. The customers were a lot drunker and the place was crawling with pubescent teens looking to score with older woman and a fake ID. The men liked to flirt and the less clothes you wore the more tips you got. Surprisingly enough, Stefan hadn't bothered her much after she ignored him. It both stung and made her happy. She didn't know what to think of him since Rose told her the full story behind him and the other waitress. Stefan was fun to flirt with and he was sexy as hell, but Elena didn't need another payer in her life. Not so soon after Mason. She needed someone that was going to be there in the morning and not run after the first sign of commitment. Stefan just didn't really seem like that kind of man.

She was putting up the last stool on the bar, when Stefan came over to her. He looked amazing in his all black and tasseled hair. "Hey."

"Hi," she said softly, untying the apron from around her waist. "I thought you'd left."

He shook his head, leaning back against the bar. "Naw, I told Damon I'd close up."

She nodded, folding the apron neatly, placing it atop the stack of others. "Oh."

Elena started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. "I know Rose told you about the other waitress."

She nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah, and I think it's best for the both of us if we keep our relationship professional. You're my boss and I think it should stay that way."

Stefan shook his head. He didn't know why but he felt the need to explain himself to this woman. Normally, he would have walked away right then and didn't think twice about. Yet, looking into those soft brown eyes and taking in the gorgeous face, he knew he needed to say something. Damon would laugh his ass off if he saw him right now, and for some reason Stefan didn't really care all that much. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath.

"Look, the thing with me and the waitress didn't mean anything," he explained seriously. He couldn't even stand the woman when they weren't sleeping together.

"You know, I am really sick and tired of hearing that," Elena cut in. she knew her judgment was clouded right now with thoughts of Mason and what he'd done but she couldn't stop. "Woman aren't just sexual object you can toy with."

"You don't even know me," Stefan defended, his voice raising.

"Oh, but I do. You're the no good creep that think woman should just open their legs for you."

"It's not my fault woman look for more with me," he said, pointing to himself. "This is me. This is who I am. Deal with it."

"Well, you know what?" Elena fired back, getting in his face. "Who you are is a sad lonely pathetic guy that can't keep a real relationship if it jumped up and punched you in the face."

There was something in her words that stung like a thousand needles. Maybe it was the realization that her words were slightly true. Katherine had left him for a man he'd never met and now he was alone in the house they build together. Every day, Stefan watched his brother live the life he wanted for him and Katherine. He was alone and hearing someone say it to him was like a knife to the back. He was helpless and unable to move. Stefan stared down into Elena's eyes, and watched as she dared him to fire back at her. He could have called her a bitch or even fired her. Instead, he walked away.


	7. Chapter Seven

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the love!_

* * *

**Match Made In Meddling | By. Alex | Chapter Seven**

The music blared from the speakers near the DJ booth, walls knocking against the base. Bodies moved as one, grinding and gyrating against the closest available person. The smell of alcohol, sex, and perfume laced the air. Money occasionally fell from above in the V.I.P. area. Drinks were being poured and tossed back without regret. The group of three girls, moved through the crowd in their heels in search of a free table.

"I see one over there!" Caroline shouted above the music, blonde hair straightened to perfection. She pointed to the available table near the couches on the other side of the club. "Come on."

Elena grabbed her best friend's hand and grabbed Jenna by the wrists. The three of them made their way over to the table.

"This place is amazing!" Caroline gushed, taking a seat in between Jenna and Elena. She flipped her well straightened hair over her shoulder. "Alright, I am making it my mission to get the two of you laid. My plans are set because I have a fine husband waiting for me at home."

"No, Care," Elena objected, waving her hands around. "You can set Jenna up but not me."

"Party pooper," the blonde pouted. Jenny laughed, looking in between the two girls. "Well, fine, Jenna and I are going to observe the area."

Elena watched as Caroline dragged Jenna towards the bar. They sat at the counter, whispering to one another with their heads close together. Men carefully watched them, trying their hardest not to be so obvious. Elena laughed because she was sure the same thing was probably happening to her. There was a man standing beside Jenna now. He was tall and had they had to be around the same age. His hair was a light brown and was slightly spiked in a _just-got-out-of-bed_ kind of way. His smile was bright and Caroline looked like a proud parent and Jenna and the guy talked. He whispered something in Jenna's ear, before pointing somewhere off in the distance. Caroline was smiling and nodding, before she pulled Jenna back towards the table.

"Jenna's going to get laid!" Caroline sing-songed happily.

"Don't listen to her." Jenna rolled her eyes, smiling all the while. "But I did learn that his name is Alaric and he's here with two friends. He asked if we wanted to come and sit with them! And if he asks, you're my sister, not my niece."

Elena laughed. "Where are they?"

Caroline glanced discreetly over her shoulder, "On the other side of the club near the couches."

Elena glanced over to the right. She nearly choked on air when she spotted Alaric sitting with Damon, who was talking on the phone. "That's my boss!"

The girls crowded around Elena, standing behind her to see more clearly. "Alaric?"

"No, no, the other one with the dark hair," Elena said frantically. She couldn't believe Damon was in a club. He was married!

"Is that the one you wanna bang, because girl I approve," Caroline smiled deviously, nudging her friend in the back.

"No, that's not him. That's the married one with the pregnant wife and daughter," she explained. Elena instantly felt bad for Bonnie. "I _can't _go over there."

"Why? You said he was nice," Caroline questioned brow raised.

Elena gave her friend a look. "Because he's married and at a club."

"I'm married and at a club," the blonde explained, sweeping a hand over her body. Before Elena could respond, her friend was pulling her towards the group of men.

Damon didn't seem all that surprised or ashamed to see her, and Elena felt bad for jumping to conclusions when Alaric explained that Bonnie had forced Damon to come. He even teased his friend for spending most of the night talking to his wife on the phone. Alaric seemed nice and he and Jenna seemed to really hit it off. Elena stayed true to her word and said nothing about being Jenna's niece. But there was something that told her Alaric really wouldn't have cared.

The group talked and Elena found out that Damon and Alaric were best friends from college. Alaric was back in town after spending a year abroad in Europe and Damon and Stefan brought him out to celebrate his return to the states. Alaric seemed nice and Elena was happy that he and Jenna seemed to really like one another.

"Stefan's found his next victim," Alaric laughed, looking towards the bar. Stefan was standing with a pretty blonde in a tight dress.

Caroline stared wide-eyed at her best friend. "He is hot!" the blonde whispered low enough for only Elena to hear.

Things between Elena hadn't really been the same since the night he told her the truth about what happened between him and the waitress. Their fights had been cut down to a minimum. Stefan mostly just said one thing before walking away. He stopped calling her 'newbie' and spent most her shift in his office. Elena could feel his eyes on her and when she looked up, he was staring right into her eyes. The blonde was rubbing all over his arm and side and Elena wanted to puke with jealousy.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Elena groaned softly, rolling her eyes in Stefan's direction when she passed him. He grabbed a hold of her wrists, stopping her. "What do you want?"

Stefan looked confused. "I wanted to say hey."

Elena scoffed, folding her arms across the front of her chest. "I'm surprised you noticed me with the blonde practically humping your leg."

He smirked, moving a little closer to her, "You jealous?"

She laughed, looking up into his eyes. She forced herself not to get lost in them. "It's hard to be jealous of something _everyone_ has had."

He laughed darkly. "You don't me, Elena, so don't pretend like you do."

"I thought we went over this already," she challenged, brow raised. She wasn't backing down, not this time Stefan was _just_ like Mason and this time she wasn't holding back. "I do know you. You're a womanizing whore that's going to end up sad and alone."

"You know what?" Stefan sneered, a looking flashing across his face that made Elena take a small step back. "You don't having fucking clue about me so go pass judgment somewhere else."

Elena was about to say more, when a presence behind her stopped the words from coming out of her mouth. Mason stood protectively at Elena's side and she wanted to punch him for showing up at a time like this.

"Babe, this asshole bothering you?" Mason asked, his eyes scanning Stefan up and down.

Stefan smirked, letting out a soft chuckle. "Have fun with your boyfriend," he said, before walking away.

"Who the hell was that prick?" Mason asked. Elena turned around, facing her ex-boyfriend with a look of frustration.

"Mason, what are you doing here?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. She and Mason were over and she was tired of always running into him wherever she went.

He smiled, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm here with the guys, and then I saw that douche trying to hit on you so I came to save you."

She removed his hand, taking a step away from him. "I don't need saving. I most definitely don't need it from you."

"Elena, don't be like this," he pleaded. "I miss you, and I know you miss me, too."

"Mason, we are done," she tells him, making the words loud and clear. "You cheated on me and I want nothing to do with you."

She tried to walk away, but he pulled her arm, forcing her body against his. His grip hurt and Elena begged for him to stop, "Do not fucking walk away from me."

Elena tried to pull her arm away from him, but Mason was too strong. "Let go of me!"

She could barely recognize what was happening before, she was being ripped from Mason's grasp. She was leaning against the bar, with a random man holding her up right, as Stefan lunged for Mason, hitting him square in the nose. Mason punched back, sending Stefan stumbling backwards before getting in another hit. Damon was pulling his brother away, as the bouncers held onto Mason. Elena could feel her heart beating faster and faster inside her chest as she watched the entire scene go down. Stefan was cursing and telling Mason to stay away from her. Mason was yelling at Stefan to watch his back and to go to hell. She watched as Damon and Alaric pulled Stefan away and out the door.

Caroline and Jenna came running towards her. The blonde wrapped Elena up in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Elena nodded her eyes on the door the entire time. "Yeah. I think so."


	8. Chapter Eight

_A/N: Due to Stefan's potty mouth, I'm going to have to switch this story to rated M. Thanks for all the love everyone has been giving._

* * *

**Match Made In Meddling | By. Alex | Chapter Eight**

Rain showered against the glass of her bedroom window in a soft pattern. It was like a beckoning call, a blaring alarm clocking forcing Elena to face the truth. She turned, back hitting the mattress. The ceiling was contorted with different shapes and patterns, and yet she could barely focus on any of them. She could barely focus on much of anything. Her head was spinning, dancing with many different thoughts. Elena was so sure that Stefan was a womanizing pig. She saw him only as a man that used woman. She saw him as Mason. But when he defended her last night, everything seemed to change. There was something in his eyes that made her believe that there was so much more to him. That she'd misjudged him a long time ago.

The smell of fresh brewing coffee and pancakes wafted through the vents. Jenna was making her famous _I-hope-you-feel-better-after-a-tramatic-ocassion _pancakes. Elena smiled at the thought. Her aunt was the best, but the last thing she wanted right now was food. Her stomach was churning, mixing with nervousness. She would have to see Stefan in less than an hour. The thought alone made her stomach flip-flop. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. She had no idea what he was going to say to her. _What if he was mad? What if he regretted helping her entirely? _All the questioning she was doing was starting make her head throb.

Elena sat up, when a soft knock sounded against the wooden door. She smiled when Jeremy poked his head inside. "Hey, Jenna wanted me to see if you were up."

Jeremy hadn't been around much. He seemed be staying out of trouble lately, but the two of them didn't get to spend a lot of time together. "Thanks, Jer, but I'm not really hungry."

He nodded, hand running against the jamb of the door. He knew his sister, and he knew when something was wrong. "Len, you okay? You seem distracted."

"I just have a lot on my mind," she confessed, running a frustrated hand through her hair. The thing about Jeremy is that he could sense when something was wrong. He was an amazing brother.

"Anything to do with Mason?" Jeremy asked, a knowing look on his face. Something told her that Jenna explained everything that happened last night to the youngest Gilbert. "Or that boss of yours?"

"Less the former, more the latter," Elena admitted. Jeremy gave her a look, and she laughed. "Don't look at me like that, Jer. I don't know what I'm feeling."

Jeremy sat on the bed. "I don't know this guy, but anyone willing to punch Mason out seems like a decent guy."

"I love you little brother," the brunette laughed, moving to hug her little brother. She showered his cheek with sloppy kisses, giggling when Jeremy tried to push her away.

* * *

Elena hated being nervous. She hated the flip-flop feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated the way the imaginary butterflies flapped their wings against her insides. She hated this sick feeling. Stefan hadn't shown for work yet, and Damon asked briefly if she was alright after what happened last night. She told him she was fine, however, her mind kept wandering to his brother. Elena wanted to know if Stefan was okay. She knew Mason and he wasn't the type to hurt someone after an altercation, but she still worried that something could go wrong. She's thought a lot of things about her ex boyfriend that turned out to be false. Elena just could shake the feeling that she'd been wrong about Stefan. it seemed absurd to say after he punched someone, but there was something in his eyes. Something deeply routed in those orbs that told her there was something more.

Being at work without him was making everything a little more complicated inside of her head. She messing up orders and not paying attention to customers. She was starting to drop things and the other waitresses were starting to complain. Bonnie was trying her best to be patient, but Elena could tell the woman was growing agitated. Elena's eyes kept darting towards the door, waiting for the moment Stefan would walk through the door. She needed answers from him. She needed to know why he was so willing to help her. Elena was overwhelmed with joy when her break came. Bonnie gave her tea, and told her to just take a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"I'm so sorry for screwing everything up today," Elena apologized, before taking a sip of tea. She was sitting at the counter with Bonnie on her break.

Bonnie placed a supportive hand over hers. "It's okay. We all have our bad days."

"Look who finally decided to show up for work," Damon spoke, interrupting the conversation. He was standing on the other side of the bar, drying the glass cups. His brother flicked him off, face covered with a dark pair of sunglasses.

"If those sunglasses are to hide that bruise from me, I already know about it because Damon told me," Bonnie scolded. She reached out, removing the glasses and grabbing his jaw to inspect the damage.

Elena held in a gasp, as she took in his face. The spot next to his eye was starting to bruise, the skin turning a soft purple and red. Stefan grumbled like a little kid, as Bonnie checked out his face. "Of course Damon told you, because he's whipped."

"Well, at least he's not beat up," Bonnie shot, letting go of his face. "Get the first aid kit and meet me in the back so I can clean that thing properly."

Stefan was started to walk away, and Elena knew that if she didn't stop him, she might not get her chance to talk to him. She reached out, grabbing a hold of his wrist. "Stefan, can I talk to you really fast?"

He looked at her, then down at the spot where her hand was touching him. There was something that crossed his eyes, before he answered, "Yeah, sure."

She followed him to the other side of the restaurant. Elena could feel her palms sweating, and the king-sized butterflies were back. Stefan was looking at her, waiting for her to say something first. "How is your hand?"

"It's fine, don't worry about me," he said, inspecting the damage on his knuckles. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Mason is just an ex-boyfriend that refuses to take a hint. We broke up a long time ago."

Stefan nodded. "He seemed like a nice guy."

Elena laughed at the sarcasm in his voice. Her eyes connected on the bruise, before she reached up, placing a delicate touch against the skin. Stefan winced slightly, and she apologized, before moving the pad of her finger along the bruising area. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I feel terrible."

"It's not your fault," Stefan explained, shrugging the entire situation off. He wasn't really looking at, just someplace that was behind her head. "I gotta go."

Elena nodded, watching him walk away. She sighed, before walking back over to the bar. Bonnie gave her a small smile when she sat down. "Did I do something wrong?"

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder, before exchanging a brief look with her husband. "Why do you think that?"

She shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Because Stefan has been acting really weird around me lately."

"I'm goanna go check on Stefan," Damon said, giving his wife a look, before walking away.

Bonnie waited until he was gone. She sighed. "Stefan hasn't always been like this. He's a really amazing man underneath it all. He's just going through a rough patch."

"I feel like this is all my fault. Stefan only go in that fight with Mason because he was ex-boyfriend," Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair. She felt more horrible than she did that morning. It was clear Stefan wanted nothing to do with her. And a couple of months ago she would have loved that, but something was different, something had officially changed. For some reason, she wanted him to care.

* * *

Stefan winced slightly, as the alcohol drenched cotton ball collided with the side of his face. Bonnie reminded his again of the dangers of fighting, as she continued to get him cleaned up. He loved his best friend and sister-in-law, but sometimes he'd wish she'd spare him on the lectures. He was already dealing with more than enough at the moment. Stefan was starting to feel emotions he hadn't felt since Katherine. He hated these feelings. Feeling for a woman was what gotten his heart broken the first time. Elena was the cause of these sudden feelings, and it was all making his head spin.

"Stefan?" Bonnie looked down at him, as she dabbed at the bruise. They were sitting on the couch in Damon's office slightly facing one another. The first aid kit was open on the small coffee table in front of them. "Why did you punch Elena's ex-boyfriend?"

"Because he was being a prick, and it was the right thing to do," Stefan shrugged, wincing again.

"You're doing the right thing now?" Damon asked, laughing. He was sitting across the room at his desk, tossing a small yellow ball into the air. "Is that why you're not asking Elena what color panties she's wearing anymore?"

Stefan laughed, giving his brother the middle finger. Once Bonnie was done placing the strips of small band aids on the side of his face, Stefan stood. "You guys want take out tonight?"

"I want pizza," Bonnie smiled, rubbing her prodding belly happily. "Oh, and I want Chinese."

Both Salvatore brothers laughed. Bonnie was always easily distracted by food when she was pregnant. "You got it," Stefan smiled, leaving the office.

Bonnie leaned back against the couch, propping her feet up onto the small coffee table. She placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing softly. Damon grinned at her, moving to sit beside her. He placed a hand over hers, moving his body slightly towards Bonnie. Bonnie smiled, pressing her forehead to his.

"He likes her," Bonnie concluded. Damon nodded his agreement. "I think we should get them together."

Damon laughed, kissing his wife's forehead. "Leave it."

"I'm an awesome matchmaker," she stated matter-of-factly. "I got us together didn't I?"

"You also got Stefan and Katherine together, and look how well that turned out," Damon laughed.

"I told him to ask her out once, not propose," she argued, hitting at his chest. "This time will be _perfect."_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been working on my book. Anyway, here is a new chapter!_

* * *

**Match Made In Meddling | By. Alex | Chapter Nine**

"What's next on the list?" Bonnie asked, pushing the shopping cart further down the aisle. She turned to her best friend and bother-in-law expectantly. He was walking beside her, holding grocery the list she'd wrote hours earlier.

Stefan sighed. The last place he wanted to be was at a grocery store, but Bonnie used her usual method of guilt and he was sucked into helping her. "Uh, it says milk."

Bonnie looked over at him, laughing at the scowl he wore. "You don't have to sound so angry about helping me."

He groaned. There was that guilt again. He loved his best friend, but there was too much on his mind right now. Things between him and Elena were getting weirder and weirder. They danced around one another, apologizing profusely when one would accidentally bump into the other. It was all starting weight down on him. And if he was being honest, he was still a little pissed at her for passing judgment.

"It's not that, Bon, trust me," he told her seriously, as they rounded the produce aisle.

"Is it Elena?" she asked, turning a little towards him, as the shopping cart came to a pause. The look that flashed across his face told Bonnie she was right. "What do you think of her?"

"I don't know, she's hot, I guess," he said, avoiding eye contact.

Bonnie laughed, grabbing a gallon of milk from the freezers, before continuing down the aisle. "I mean as a person, Stefan. What do you _really _think about her?"

Stefan shrugged, fingers idling plating with the piece of paper in his hand. "Elena seems like a really cool girl. She's not bad to hold a conversation with."

Bonnie smiled, punching his arm lightly. "Well, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is we both aren't looking for the same thing," Stefan concluded, not quite believing his own words. "She wants a relationship and I don't."

"Stefan, you're my best friend and I love, but you have to stop lying to yourself," Bonnie told him seriously. "I know you, and I know Katherine hurt you, but you have got to take a leap into something new; even if the thought freaks you out."

He laughed, ruffling her dark locks. "When did you become Dr. Phyllis?"

She laughed, rubbing her growing stomach. "It's the pregnancy. Emotions run high around this time."

Stefan smiled, as he watched her go. He couldn't help but feel like his best friend was right. He'd been placing all his feeling towards Katherine onto Elena and every other woman that walked into his life. But that didn't mean he was ready to admit that aloud anytime soon.

* * *

Stefan listened to the sound of the rain, pelting down hard on the roof of his car. He drove through town, on his way to the restaurant. He'd dropped Bonnie off home not too long ago, and he'd told his brother he would go to the restaurant to do the latest inventory before it opened for the afternoon. Stefan couldn't help but think about what Bonnie had said to him a little over an hour earlier. She was right in so many ways. He was basically closes off the world because of what Katherine did to him. And in a way, he realized he was letting her win. He'd never been this kind of man. The man that slept around with woman and treated them like dirt. But what was he supposed to do? He'd made a promise to keep himself protected from the hurt any woman could cause.

He was almost to the restaurant, when he spotted a familiar figure. Elena was walking down the sidewalk with a small umbrella covering her. She was hunched over and despite the rain gear, her clothes were soaking wet. He stopped, pulling over to the side of the road. He rolled down the window, calling out her name.

"Elena!" he called loudly over the pounding rain. She turned, brown eyes locking with his. She looked terrible. There was mascara running down her face and her eyes looked puffy from crying too much. Stefan's mind instantly with to that prick ex-boyfriend of hers, and his fingers tightened against the steering wheel in anger. "Get in."

She stood there for a minute. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head, and she made the decision. Finally, she moved forward, hand grabbing onto the handle, as she got into the car. "Thank you."

"Where were you going?" he asked.

She shook her head, before looking over at him, "Wherever you're going."

Her voice sounded so soft; broken almost. Stefan turned up the heat, making sure she was comfortable before pulling off. He glanced over at her, before turning his eyes back on the road. "You okay?"

Elena ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself. She glanced up at him through a curtain of hair, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a little fight with my brother."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, trying his best to be a good friend. It was still a little hard for him to believe this woman was an employee. "You seem upset to have just been in a 'little' fight."

Elena placed both hands over her face, as the tears fell. "I gave up everything to come back to this town. I didn't want to, but I did. I did it for him. To help him, and he treats me like crap."

Stefan stopped the car in front of the restaurant. He turned the car off, looking over at her, placing a supportive hand on her back, rubbing lightly. "It's okay. People are fucked up sometimes. He's just a kid. He'll learn sooner or later that all you were doing was trying and help him."

She looked up at him, tears running down her delicate face. "How can you be so sure?"

He leaned close, their faces barely touching. "Because I'm going through the same thing. Only thing is, I'm in your brother's position. He and I both will learn. It just takes time."

Elena smiled lightly, before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you."

She pulled back from him, smiling softly. "How can you be so nice one minute and so crude the next?"

"It's part of my charm." Stefan laughed. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"I'm sorry, too," she admitted, running a hand through her slowly drying hair. Elena leaned back against the seat, looking up at the ceiling. "I understand. It's all just a defense mechanism to protect you from getting hurt again."

"You sound so sure. Like you have me all figured out," he laughed slightly, running his hand underneath the steering wheel. He looked over at her, and Elena thought he was sexier than ever.

Elena sighed. "I know because I'm the same way."

He looked out the window, then back to Elena. "Her name was Katherine. And I promised myself I would never let a woman hurt me ever again."

"She's a stupid woman for letting you go," she concluded without thinking. Stefan looked over at her, and found herself lost in his eyes. The eyes that finally told her the story behind the man she tried her hardest to figure out. Without thinking, she leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his. She nearly moaned when he instantly returned the kiss, hot mouth dancing against her own. He was pulling her closer to him, hand gripping the back of her neck as he kissed her hard. She felt so fucking good. Her lips were soft and wet and he wanted to kiss her all damn day.

"You taste good," Elena moaned against his lips, as she moved to straddle his thighs. Stefan's hands were moving up the apex of her thighs. His hands were soft and calloused against her skin, and Elena could barely remember her own name from the delicious feeling of it all. She felt so good, all toned and womanly. Her body was like heaven all soft and pressed against his.

"Fuck," Stefan cursed, his hands going to her waist as she grinded her hips down against the bulge in his pants. Her mouth was on his neck kissing and sucking at the skin. Stefan couldn't believe this was happening and she was making him feel this good. He wanted to fuck her so bad right now.

The reality of everything slashed against them like a bucket of cold water. Elena scrambled for her phone, seeing Jenna's name displayed across the screen.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Elena removed herself from Stefan's lap, sliding back into the passenger seat.

Stefan sighed, running a hand over his face, before leaving getting out of the car. He stood in front of the restaurant pacing. His mind was bombarded with the reality of what just happened. Not only was Elena his employee, but he started to realize he had real feelings for this woman; feelings he hadn't had for any woman but Katherine. Stefan sighed, nearly pulling the hair from his head. He was screwed.

He watched as Elena got out of the car, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she looked at him. She stood in front of him, a shy mess. It was a complete contrast from the woman who straddled him minutes earlier. She was about to open her mouth, when a voice interrupted them both.

"Stefan," the voice said. He stiffened. He would know that voice anywhere. Both Stefan and Elena turned. The woman was petite with long dark hair. She looked from Stefan, then Elena.

"Katherine," he said. Elena gasps softly, as she stared at the woman.

* * *

_Picture of Katherine In my profile._


End file.
